


Gone

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel thought that it would be best to break up with you so it would keep Lucifer away…





	Gone

Your hands were trembling. In the course of fifteen minutes, your whole world was falling apart!

 

“Y/n, please look at me. I am not doing this to hurt you.”

 

Gabriel's voice was soft. You could hear his voice cracking as he spoke. If you looked up you would see that the archangel would be crying. You, however, didn't look up. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry....not again.

 

“Just go, Gabriel.”

 

You muttered as you shoved your clothes into a suitcase. Gabriel didn't move. He stood stagnant, looking at you sympathetically.

 

“I am not doing this to hurt you...”

 

He repeated. You laughed bitterly.

 

“Yeah, you are doing this because _you love me so much!”_

 

You said the last part of the sentence in a sarcastic mocking tone. Gabriel didn't reply but made a sobbing sound. At the moment, you didn't care. He had hurt you for the last time! '

 

When the archangel showed up in your hotel room, you expected it to be another brief visit. Over the past two months, your relationship with the archangel had been strained. Gabriel had been dealing with Lucifer nonstop as well as other duties.

 

You kept yourself busy hunting. The less that you sat and thought about what your boyfriends was actually doing; the better you felt. Today, however, all of that changed....

 

“I think its time that we end this, Y/n. I can't risk your safety.”

 

You had to look at him for just a moment to make sure that he wasn't playing some sick joke. When Gabriel didn't smile, you knew that he was serious.

 

“I do love you...that is why I am doing this.”

 

He finally replied. You snorted.

 

“Yeah, if you loved me you would stay with me. I am no safer without you then I am with you bur whatever you are the archangel and know everything. I am just a stupid human.”

 

“Y/N!”

 

You looked up at that. Gabriel looked totally stunned by your comment. You had never sassed him like that.

 

“Let's just stop talking. You'll regret this. You are letting go of the one person that honestly cared about you.”

 

You said softly, holding your head. Everything in you was throbbing! At the moment, you needed to get out of this hotel and get home. You knew that you would have to face Dean and part of you dreaded it. Dean would be ecstatic that he could say, “I told you so.”

 

Sam and Dean didn't want you with Gabriel in the first place. They knew it would end badly. Maybe you should start listening to your brother after all. They seemed to have your best interest at heart. At least they would never hurt you.   
You zipped up the suitcase and looked up at Gabriel.

 

“When you come crawling back I am going to say I told you so. I am not waiting for you to do it either. You aren't hurting me anymore.”

 

“Y/n, this isn't to...”

 

“Goodbye, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel reached out to grab your hand but flinched when you smacked his hand away.

 

“I really do love you.”

 

You rolled your eyes as you walked to the door.

 

“If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this. You don't do people that you love like this. I always thought that angels couldn't lie. Funny thing is, you all lie more than most demons that I know. Maybe I'll date a demon next so I can get some honesty.”

 

When Gabriel's eyes flashed, you smiled. You knew that you struck a nerve.

 

“Have a nice life.”

 

You knew that in time you would regret leaving Gabriel like this. In a few hours you would probably be crying for him and the archangel would be nowhere to be found. For now, however, you decided to salt and burn the whole relationship. If Gabriel wanted to be free of you then that is what he would get!


End file.
